Yo soy Bunyip
by Vega Botain
Summary: Soy Susurro en el Viento. Soy tylacino, soy hombre, ¡soy Bunyip! Esta es la historia de cómo aprendí lo que soy.


N. A. Bien, otra pequeña historia, esta fue una genial roleaad que tuve en la que mi personaje era un Bunyip, lupus. Antes que desgarren sus vestiduras, la roleada era histórica; aun vivían los Bunyips :P fue una roleada muy divertida y mi personaje era un gran bobo feliz; yo la disfruté mucho, espero que ustedes disfruten la historia. Prometo poner un glosario al fina cuando tenga un tiempo libre.

* * *

¡Yo soy Bunyip!

Soy Susurro en el viento, soy tylacino, soy hombre, ¡soy Bunyip! Esta es la historia de cómo aprendí lo que soy.

Mi madre me llevó en su bolsa tibia y segura cuando era pequeño; me enseñó a cazar y no meterme en problemas hasta que fue momento de tomar mi camino y hacerme de mi propio territorio. Ahí cazaba y bebía, ahí miraba el cielo, la tierra y escuchaba el viento jugar con las hojas sueltas. Ahí lo miré por primera vez.

Era como yo, un tylacino; pero desaparecía frente a mi como el viento; no importaba si quería perderlo o si intentaba atraparlo, nunca lo pude hacer pues aparecía de repente y se desbarataba como la nube en el viento.

"Bunyip" me dijo el viento y yo lo escuché; "¡Bunyip!" me llevó hasta el lago de aguas frescas y ahí me miré; pero no me vi, vi algo mas. Vi el desierto mas allá de mi territorio; vi una montaña imponente y roja, vi la luna llena en el cielo. "Bunyip" me dijo el viento y lo seguí.

Corrí dos noches, crucé el desierto con sus atardeceres rosas y rojos y las noches frescas, vi los canguros en la planicie y sentí las arenas cálidas bajo mis patas, todo era hermoso, pero solo podía pensar en la palabra en el viento, ¡Bunyip!

Y entonces apareció la montaña, sólida y roja, cálida y hermosa, llena de vida como un corazón; y lo era en verdad; "Uluru" dijo el viento, era importante, "Uluru" me repetía y yo me acerqué. Ahí encontré agua que sació mi sed, encontré pinturas en la roca que el viento me explicó, ahí conocí a Imberombera; ahí conocí a Ngyalod.

Las pinturas me decían que había algo escondido dentro de mi, me mostraron a la gran serpiente arco iris y la busqué en las cavernas, en el agua; ella me encontró, me dijo palabras hermosas y me mostró el mundo del ensueño.

Fue como entrar a la bolsa tibia de mi madre; mis narices tocaron el agua pero no se mojaran y pronto me sentí llevado a otro lugar.

¡Bunyip miró la tierra del ensueño y se sintió feliz!

Ahí no había noche, aunque la luna estuviera alta en el cielo, había colores mas maravillosos que los del atardecer, ahí estaba la gran serpiente, con todos los colores, Ngyalod me contó que yo pertenecía a los dos mundos como ella y miré que mi forma era distinta, grande y con manos, podía caminar erguido en mis patas traseras. ¡También ese era yo y era Bunyip!

Ahí conocí al tylacino hecho de aire, era mi ancestro, me explicó de mi herencia, me enseñó a hacer el fuego que surge de las ramas secas, me enseñó a hablar con los espíritus que todas las cosas poseen; me enseñó a hacer que mi rastro desapareciera como llevado por las aguas; me enseño a cruzar al mundo del ensueño mas fácilmente y luego se marchó. Ahora entendía al viento y al agua. Y estaba feliz.

Cuando volví al mundo la luna casi llenaba, tenía hambre y sed; ¡Habían pasado largos días! así que cacé, bebí y dormí. Desperté rodeado de otros; me miraban curiosos, algunos eran tylacinos como yo, otros no tenían pelo y caminaban en dos patas; humanos se llamaban y yo también era uno. Todos éramos Bunyip; pero debía pasar una prueba para ser uno de ellos y poder volver al corazón cada dos lunas; y lo que debía hacer era buscar la lanza de un Bunyip que había muerto en la batalla.

No sabía donde buscar, lo único que sabía es que había ido a pelear con un mal espíritu llamado Nadubi. Entré al mundo del ensueño que era tan fascinante, entré y busqué la ayuda de los espíritus. Pregunté y pregunté, ¡Había tanto que conocer! Por fin el espíritu Boobook, al que todos buscan cuando tienen dudas, ofreció su ayuda a cambio de una lágrima de árbol. ¡Bunyip jamás había visto llorar a un árbol!

Crucé el desierto hacia las montañas, donde podría encontrar a los árboles que lloran, pero primero me topé con los dingos. No eran buenos para los tylacinos, sin embargo la madre los había traído ahí y era por alguna razón. Usando los trucos que mi ancestro me enseñó pasé por su territorio hasta llegar al lugar donde los árboles tienen agujas en lugar de hojas y en sus ramas altas tienen lágrimas que lloran duras y secas. Tomé un par y las guardé en mi bolsa; debía volver si quería pasar mi prueba.

El espíritu lechuza aceptó gustoso la lágrima y me llevó a otro lugar de la enorme tierra, tan grande que mi territorio es apenas un puntito. Me llevó donde el suelo esta lleno de arena y el agua azul y salada lo cubre todo. "Ahí esta lo que buscas" me dijo señalando una cueva y yo entré.

Mi pelo se erizaba por el feo olor que había ahí dentro, el agua mojaba el fondo de la cueva y yo fui siguiendo el camino con miedo y curiosidad, había huesos de humanos ahí, pero seguí.

Por fin lo encontré, en un rincón de la cueva había un gran ser alado de cuerpo escamoso pero sin hocico ni dientes; era Nadubi, era horrible de mirar y se sentía malo, no era de la Imberombera!

Debiá ser poderoso, pero ahora estaba herido, la lanza de Burun Burun, estaba clavada en su ala, lo mantenía fijo ahí y sin poder moverse; ¡El bunyip había dado su vida para atraparlo! Ahora yo debía terminar su trabajo para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano. Entre al ensueño, necesitaba ayuda con esa bestia poderosa; pedí ayuda al mar, pero no me escuchó, pedí ayuda a las rocas entonces y la roca despertó.

El gran Nargun abrió los ojos, ¡Era un gran prodigio! ¡Un gran hombre de piedra con filosas rocas en sus manos como garras! Ofreció su ayuda al pequeño Bunyip a cambio de un favor.

Nadubi se removió entonces al ver que Bunyip no venía solo y trató de escapar, pero las grandes garras del hombre de roca lo atravesaron y Bunyip pudo morder su cabeza hasta que murió y se convirtió en piedra y luego en ceniza.

¡Susurro en el Viento estaba Feliz! Recuperé la lanza, liberé las almas que el mal espíritu había devorado con su boca sin dientes, y el poderoso Nargun volvió a dormir, no sin antes pedirme que por tres soles cuidara de las madres y cachorros desprotegidos, sin importar su especie. También me dió un regalo que debía llevar a Uluru: una piedra que era cristalina como el agua pero igual de sólida que cualquier guijarro.

Volví a Uluru, ahí encontré a otro Bunyip quien me habló de Burun Burun el buen Bunyip que ayudó a destruir al espíritu; su lanza se quedó ahí, en Uluru, igual que el cuarzo del Nargun; con otras cosas de valor y yo partí a cumplir la promesa de cuidar cachorros y madres.

Caminé hasta que vi. humo y olí fuego. Fui de prisa solo para encontrar una aldea humana quemada, las personas estaban muertas y tenían lanzas clavadas; Bunyip no estaba feliz, era muy triste, ahí había dos cachorros humanos, llorando cerca de su madre muerta; así que traté de cuidarlos, pero ¿qué sabe el pequeño Bunyip de los cachorros humanos? traté de lamer sus heridas, los cobijé con mi forma peluda para pasar la noche; guardé al pequeño en mi bolsa para ir a conseguir alimento mientras la pequeña se trepaba en mi lomo. Pero no gustaban de la carne de los animales muertos; asi que busqué otros humanos para saber que es lo que comen.

Les mostré lo que eran y no se asustaron ante mi, fueron buenos y dieron agua y frutas a mis cacochorros, ellos no querían quedarse ahí y yo había prometido cuidarlos por tres días así que me quedé ahí también, aprendiendo las cosas de los humanos como sus palabras, las ropas que usan sobre sus cuerpos sin pelo. La anciana me dijo que debía elegir una madre para mis cachorros y aunque Bunyip es solitario, mi parte humana pensó que sería bueno que alguien cuidara a los cachorros cuando tuviera que partir a Uluru en la luna llena. Así que elegí una humana que olía bien y no tenía miedo a mi forma de tylacino.

Tuve una casa, tuve una mujer y mis cachorros estaban comidos y limpios y en la noche, la hermosa serpiente arco iris pasó por el cielo y su escama brilló. El viento volvió a susurrar en mi oído. "Bunyip!" La humana tendría un bunyip para mí, un pequeño que sería del mundo y del ensueño, tylacino y humano, cuidaría bien de la mujer y los tres cachorros, cuidaría la villa para que nadie la quemara, ¡sería padre!

¡Soy Susurro en el viento! Los espíritus me han favorecido. Protegido por la gran Ngyold, que duerme en Uluru, ¡Soy Padre!

¡Soy Bunyip, soy feliz!


End file.
